Reverend Amos Howell
Reverend Amos Howell is an alien who worships the creature Unity and a villain in Superman: The Animated Series. Reverend Howell is a tentacled hideous alien of Lovecraftian proportions who takes the appearance of a human preacher to lure people to join his master Unity. He gathers his followers to a large tent where Unity sucks the life out of them. History Amos Howell was the first victim to "converted" and transformed by the creature called Unity and began worshipping it and doing its "work". Reverend Howell established a foothold for Unity in Smallville underneath the facade of a large revival tent. Shortly after his arrival in the town of Smallville, he "converted" Pastor Ross, and with the local pastor's trust, all his fellow citizens soon followed. They gathered in a large tent, where Unity itself drains them of their energy and has complete control of their minds. Howell served as the right hand and interpreter to the extraterrestrial beast. But he would not be it's only prophet; he sent out the residents of Smallville to "convert" all of the country, all of the world by passing Unity's spores onto every human being on the planet—but they did not get far. Supergirl blocked the road exiting , and Superman took on Howell. In the fight, he transformed into the true agent of Unity—a monstrous creature much like his master in powers and appearance. He held Superman within his grip, but did not convert him. Supergirl's attacks were in vain and could not free her cousin. He wanted to fuse with the main body of Unity, but Supergirl prevented it. She threw a gas canister at it, and the explosion sufficiently greatly wounded Howell to let Superman escape. He ripped the creature straight in half, but that did not stop the parasite. After more abuse, and the demise of his master, Howell finally fell and died. Gallery Amos Howell.jpg Unity Revival Tent.jpg|A revival tent held by Reverend Howell outside Smallville. Rev. Amos Howell.JPG Alien Reverend Amos Howell.jpg Rev. Howell.jpg Evil Reverend Amos Howell.jpg Supergirl vs. Reverend Amos Howell.jpg Reverend Amos Howell vs. Supergirl.jpg Reverend Howell.jpg Human Reverend Amos Howell.jpg Reverend Amos Howell's transformation.jpg Followers of Reverend Amos Howell.jpg Rev. Amos Howell's transformation.jpg Reverend Amos Howell & Unity.jpg Monstrous Amos Howell.jpg Superman vs. Reverend Amos Howell.jpg Reverend Amos Howell's death.jpg Trivia *He was voiced by Stephen Root who also voiced Unity in the show and is known to have played other villains such as Junjie from the animated series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and Jim Hudson from the thriller movie Get Out. *Since Reverend Howell himself does not seem to know that Kara and Supergirl are one and the same, it can be assumed the parasites from Unity do not extract information from their victims' minds. *He shares similarities with mad preacher Reverend Henry Kane from the Poltergeist film series for both can morph into a twisted tentacled beast, has a gathering of followers and the appearance and manners of a Midwestern American (possibly Southern) preacher. *Both Reverend Howell and Unity shared the common similarities with deluded spiritual guru Franklin Harris and his hippy cult who are entirely obsessed with the concept of oneness. Category:Aliens Category:Dark Priests Category:Right-Hand Category:Fanatics Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Parasite Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Brainwashers Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Science Fantasy Villains